Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-184968 (Patent Document 1) discloses a rotor having a rotor core constituted of a plurality of electromagnetic steel sheets. Here, among these electromagnetic steel sheets, at least one endmost steel sheet is a first steel sheet, and the remaining steel sheets are second steel sheets. The electromagnetic steel sheets each have a magnet hole provided to form a hole where a magnet is attached. The magnet hole in the first steel sheet is made smaller in size than the magnet hole in the second steel sheet.
When a magnet is to be embedded in the rotor core, the magnet is inserted into a magnet-inserted hole provided in the rotor core, and a filler is injected into the hole. The filler flows from above an axial end face of the rotor core into the hole. In the case where a plurality of magnets are embedded in the rotor core, a channel where the filler is carried to be fed into one magnet-inserted hole could be narrowed due to the presence of another magnet-inserted hole. Patent Document 1 discloses no structure or feature with which this problem can be solved.